


Incorrect Assumptions

by SamuelJames



Series: Are You Experienced? [2]
Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nolan offers to take things slowly but he's not the first guy that Jack's been with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incorrect Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> _Title: Incorrect Assumptions_   
>  _Pairing: Jack Porter/Nolan Ross_   
>  _Rating: 18+/NC-17_   
>  _Summary: Nolan offers to take things slowly but he's not the first guy that Jack's been with._   
>  _Notes: Written for the comment_fic prompt Revenge, Jack/Nolan, Nolan assumes it's Jack's first time with a man (it may or may not be). Ignores canon character death._   
>  _Disclaimer: Revenge is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

It's weird to be on the other side of the door as the bolt slides shut but Declan has assured him that he'll be fine. Jack turns to see his boyfriend of five weeks lounging against his car with his trademark smirk firmly in place.

"Did you move your car under the light for a well lit pose?"

Nolan shrugs. "Are you finally ready to go?"

"I would have been ready a lot sooner had you let me close up unmolested."

"You grabbed my ass, Jack."

That was true but Nolan had kissed him first. Jack circles the car and gets in. He has a tiny bag with a change of clothes and his toothbrush. They don't talk much on the way there and his nerves don't go into overdrive till they reach Nolan's house.

Inside, Nolan offers him a drink which he declines.

"You don't need to get me drunk."

"I would never do that."

"Sorry. Bad joke to settle my nerves."

Nolan looks at him for a moment and must see something that makes him believe Jack because he nods and leans in for a kiss. As they kiss Jack steers them towards the stairs but Nolan stops him.

"We don't have to do anything, Jack. I have a guestroom, several in fact. Kissing isn't hugely different if you ignore the stubble but sex with a guy might be too big a step right now."

"Look at you all presumptuous. I've done stuff."

Nolan smirks which makes him look both smug and sexy.

"Stuff covers a multitude of sins. Do tell."

"The same stuff we've done. Kissed obviously and touching through clothes. Watching you shower was a new and welcome experience."

Nolan kisses him and slides his hand into the back pocket of Jack's jeans. "What else have you done, Jack?"

"Blowjobs, given and received. Enjoyed one more than other."

"Don't we all but it's only fair to give."

Jack is surprised. "I think we have different preferences. I mean I don't hate someone sucking my cock but I'm less comfortable as the recipient. I never know what to do with my hands. Do you avoid touching someone completely because putting your hands on their head is like holding them in place?"

"Some people like slightly forceful."

"But you said..."

Moving away Nolan sits on the bottom step and gestures for Jack to sit next to him. "I said I very slightly preferred one to the other because there's that little selfish part of everybody that enjoys their orgasm more than someone else's. I do enjoy making someone come though, seeing them aroused from my touch."

"Me too."

"Anything else you did with these mystery men?"

"One man, all with him. I've a lot more experience with women but John was nice."

"Girls can be beautiful, soft curves and gorgeous breasts but I tend to favor a muscled chest..."

"You could get that from a female body-builder."

Nolan hits him playfully. "The rest of that sentence was and a hard cock."

"With John, I had almost a month of this lovely summer fling. We did go all the way, he topped. It's been a long time though. I was only twenty-one. I appreciate you not trying to rush me. I don't feel pressured though, I want to be with you."

"Would you ever want to top me?"

Jack blushes. "Eventually, maybe. If you wanted me to."

Nolan nods and Jack tries to kiss him but the stairs isn't the best place.

They head upstairs and Jack sits on Nolan's bed. He takes Nolan's hand and pulls him down on top of him. Nolan kisses him and Jack spreads his legs creating a nice space for Nolan to lie in. As they kiss Nolan rocks against him and just like that slow loses all of its appeal. John was good, considerate, but Nolan does everything with such intensity that sex with him is bound to be better.

"Do you do everything as well as you kiss?"

"Stop trying to make me blush, Nolan, just because you're so unflappable."

Nolan kisses him quickly and rubs his thumb across Jack's cheek. "You're sexy as hell, Jack, and an amazing kisser but you're cute when you blush. I wasn't always so blase you know. This guy once asked if I liked rimming and I said yes not knowing what it was. Almost freaked out when he did it."

"What is it?"

Nolan whispers an explanation in his ear.

"Seriously! Why? I mean fingers I understand but a tongue there."

"Brings a whole new meaning to the phrase kiss my ass. It feels good though I promise. People wouldn't do it if it wasn't good."

"Let's leave that for the advanced class and stick to gay sex 101."

"Now?"

"Yeah." Jack can hear the hitch in his voice and loves Nolan's response which is to slide his hand between them and cup Jack through his jeans.

"Where do you want me, Nolan?"

"Ditch the jeans, boxers too and lie back down."

He sees Nolan casually adjust himself under the guise of taking his own pants off. It's a thrill to make his more experienced boyfriend aroused like this.

After a quick discussion on positions, Jack straddles Nolan who runs his hand across Jack's chest. "Way better than a female body-builder."

Jack laughs, Nolan having easily put him at ease. "Lube?"

"Top drawer."

He stretches across, grabs his prize and pushes it into Nolan's hand. "Is this okay? I mean do you need to see what you're doing?"

"It's fine, Jack."

Jack raises up a bit and Nolan puts his hand through Jack's legs. It's been a while but Nolan will be thorough, patient. Nolan goes as slowly as Jack expects, no lube at first just stroking across his hole, the repeated gentle movements starting to turn him on. Nolan gestures at the sachet.

"Open that please."

Jack does and puts it on the bed against Nolan's thigh. Nolan keeps stroking, his free hand on Jack's hip. At a more focused press of a finger Jack surges forward, his knee knocking the sachet over. He winces as it spills across the bed. "Oh my god. I am so sorry. Not coming across as Mr. Experienced now."

"It's fine, Jack, just a little mess. Don't stress. I'll get another."

He turns onto his side, his hip brushing against Jack's cock and that pleasure distracts Jack from his embarrassment. Nolan rolls back quickly opening the sachet and wetting his fingers.

"Ready, Jack?"

"Yeah."

Nolan is sweet and careful and keeps checking in with him as he preps Jack. The stretch makes Jack bite his lip but he wants this. Nolan looks at him with such adoration as Jack slides down onto his cock. It's not perfect but it's perfectly lovely, taking just a few minutes before Nolan's got him so close. He's gripping Jack's hips tightly pulling him down to meet his upward thrusts and hitting Jack's prostate more often than not. Jack rests one hand on Nolan's stomach and strokes his cock with the other. Every time he meets Nolan's eyes there's this look that's just as much of a turn-on as the sex. 

"I'm close."

Nolan smiles, "you feel amazing, Jack."

It's all over for Jack in a couple of moments coming on his hand and Nolan's stomach. Nolan urges Jack off him and Jack belatedly realizes Nolan hasn't come yet.

"Let me," he says as Nolan takes off the condom.

Jack kisses him and moves down the bed taking Nolan's cock in his mouth and getting him off quickly. He makes a face at the taste and presses his lips to Nolan's thigh.

"That was awesome, Jack."

"More to do with pre-existing arousal than any technique on my part."

He looks up at Nolan who crooks his finger.

Jack settles beside him, avoiding the patch of spilled lube.

"It's been a while. Did I pass?"

"With flying colors. You might be ready for the advanced class."

"Don't laugh but thank you for being patient and making this so low stress."

Nolan kisses him quickly and goes into the en-suite to dispose of the condom.

When Nolan returns he looks at Jack so intently that Jack grabs his hand and yanks him down. He kisses Nolan harshly, intensely and after acquiescing momentarily Nolan pulls away dazed.

"Everything okay, Jack?"

"Yeah. Just the way you look at me. I'm always the one..." He pushes Nolan off him but rolls over so he's facing him. "I always fall first and hardest. It's never been so mutual before."

Nolan reaches over and touches his face softly. His expression is no less overwhelming than it was a few minutes ago.

"You're amazing, Jack. You're sexy and stunning but so loyal, compassionate and kind. If your exes didn't see that, they're idiots. I can be emotional too when I'm not being the aloof one night stand guy. I have loved before and when feelings are involved it hits me hard. I've only been holding back the L word for fear of scaring you."

"You don't have to be afraid."

"That's good to know." Nolan rubs his thumb across Jack's cheek and smiles. "Night, Jack."

"Aren't you going to say it?"

"Oh sorry. Sweet dreams."

Jack turns onto his side and Nolan quickly slots into position throwing his arm across Jack. Jack lifts Nolan's arm and kisses his wrist.

"Sweet dreams to you too, Nolan." Setting Nolan's arm back down he interlocks their fingers and smiles the joyous smile of a man in love.


End file.
